Jin Go Lo Ba
"Jin Go Lo Ba" by Fatboy Slim is featured in Just Dance and Just Dance 3 as an Xbox DLC. It appears also in ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''.'' Appearance of the Dancer The dancer wears a pink top, a skirt full of leaves, a pink necklace and a lot of bracelets. Also, she wears pink anklets and a big feather crown on her head. Remake In the remake, her color scheme is now different. The bracelets and a part of the feather crown are now black while the skirt, anklets, feather crown, and top are golden. Background The background is inspired by African jungles. The background is a African jungle with the tree shadows and the light which filters from the leaves of the tree. Shake Moves There is 1 '''Shake Move' in the routine: Shake Move 1: Shake your arms up and down while stepping on the floor with your feet. cutmypic13.png Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 & 4: Put your right hand on your head. Gold Move 5: 'Open your arms and bring them to the back. This is the final move for the routine. JinGoLoBaGM1.png|Gold Move 1, 2, 3, And 4 JinGoLoBaGM2.png|Gold Move 5 Appearances in Mashups ''Jin Go Lo Ba ''appears in the following mashups: * So What * Super Bass * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) '(Shamans) Trivia *This song is one of the first mixes made by Fatboy Slim and the first to be featured in the entire game series; it is followed by ''Rockafeller Skank'', Sympathy for the Devil, and [[Body Movin'|''Body Movin']] from the following game. ** In fact, the original ''Jin Go Lo Ba is by Babatunde Olatunji; Fatboy Slim merely remixed it. *In the course of the routine, the coach almost never smiles; it also happens with the coaches of I Like to Move It,'' Womanizer, [[Eye of the Tiger|''Eye Of The Tiger]]'' (which were all coincidentally choreographed by the same person.) ** However, her avatar smiles. * Jin Go Lo Ba has as an avatar on Just Dance 2015 which can only be unlocked when you achieve Level 50 on the World Dance Floor. * This is the first song in the whole JD series without lyrics ([[Warm Up (song)|''Warm Up ]]has no lyrics either, but it isn't an actual routine). * The coach in the bubble is brighter than in the gameplay. * The original version of this song has 42 pictograms while the Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits versions have only 40. Gallery JUSTDANCE jingo2tcm2123986.png|JD1 Gameplay Tex1_256x256_47c6ad0fc6f2584c_14.png|Jin Go Lo Ba JinGoLoBaMenu.png|Jin Go Lo Ba on JD1 Menu JGLBJDGH.png|Just Dance: Greatest Hits bubble JinGoLoBa coach 1@x.png|Jin Go Lo Ba as it appears in Just Dance 3/Just Dance: Greatest Hits Jingolobaavatar.png|''Jin-Go-Lo-Ba'' avatar in Just Dance 2014. jd251.png|''Jin-Go-Lo-Ba'' avatar in Just Dance 2015. Jingoloba.jpg|JDNOW Remake JinGoLoBa.png|Pictos Videos File:Jin Go Lo Ba - Fatboy Slim FIle:Just dance 1 Sp M0nSt3R ( Jin-Go-Lo-Ba (Fatboy Slim remix) File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Jin Go Lo Ba - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 3 Fatboy Slim Jin Go Lo Ba Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLC's Category:00's Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Demo DLC Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Downgrade Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Trailers Category:XBOX DLC Category:NTSC region Category:Region Exclusives Category:Remade Songs